The Brush of a Wing
by ravenofthenight1621
Summary: Max has not had the best life. After having her family ripped away from her, she had bounced from family to family only to be sent back to her foster home. But, will her life change when she is accepted into a new family? Actually make friends? Or will the strange things she hears and the things she can see stop that? FAX! And this is my first story so I would l want input please!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Home**

* * *

As I walked up to the front step of my new home with the social worker, I couldent help but feel nervous. '_What if they don't like me?' 'They're most likely going to send me back like the other two.' _

Before I was here, I stayed with the Peaterson's. I stayed with them for about a year… or until I started seeing the shadows. Whichever came first. Then was the Wilson's. They sent me back after a week, practically screaming. I heard that they picked up and moved from our _lovely_ Savannah, Georgia and went to some town in California. Talk about distance. We were still a good five minutes from their door- it was a pretty long walk- so I took out my phone, stuck in my ear buds, and scrolled down my playlist. I found _What If? _by The Plain White T's. How fitting. I clicked it and sunk into my bliss.

_What if nobody likes me  
_Been there.

_What if I don't succeed  
_Done that.

_What if I give it all that I've got  
And I still don't got what they need  
_Seems like everywhere I go.

_What if I don't get anywhere at all  
Will I consider myself a failure  
Will I be that small_

What if she doesn't like me  
Oh well I guess

_What if I'm not her type  
What if all the girls that ever like me  
Are not the kind of girls that I like  
What if I meet the right one and screw it up  
Will I consider myself a failure  
Will I give up_

I'm gonna keep trying  
Getting denied just makes me want it more  
I'll keep trying and each time push harder than before  
I can't live my life always worried about what if  
'Cause what if I die tomorrow  
Then I never even lived

The chorus of this song always makes me feel good. Like whenever I hear it I think "Who Cares?"

We finally got to the door. The social worker whose name was Anne, was slightly panting. I knocked loudly. Apparently, they didn't want a door bell… go figure. I heard rustling behind the door, then it flew open. A little boy answered the door. He looked like he was six.

"Can I help yall?" he asked softly.

"Hi, sweetie," Anne said brightly, "Is mommy home?"

"Yeah," he said turning away, "MOM, THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE LOOKING FOR YOU AT THE DOOR!" She ran down the stairs, her long, loose black curls bouncing. She stopped looked at me and hugged me. She pulled me away and studied me as I studied her. Her black locks framed a tan heart shaped face. She had big brown orbs which had long eyelashes around them.

"You must be Max! We've waited _so_ long for you!" she sang. Funny. That's what the Wilson's said when they met me. Whatever I guess. Just then a shadow formed in the comer. _God no! Why now? _ I thought. My eyes stayed locked on that spot while the adults spoke about finalizations with the adoption. The shadow slowly took shape. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

It became a wing.

* * *

**AN: Ok first thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. You know some R&R :) **

**::: (\_(\**

•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»

**My bunny wants your input! *wink wink nudge nudge* **

**Ok byyyyeeee! *cries a little***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Ok so first things first. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for reading and subscribing and i really wanna thank thewanted550 ! He or she- sorry I dont want to say the wrong gender :)- was the first one to review! I took up to much time as it is already so I'm going to get to the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I may own Maximum ride if ice cream trucks fly and land on my ****enemies****. Nope. Probably not then either.**

**Meet the Gang **

* * *

**FANG POV**

Ella and I were playing basketball when the black truck drove through the neighborhood.

"Who's that?" I asked her, holding the ball. She saw her chance, ran at me, making me stumble back, stole the ball, and took the shot- only to have the ball rebound off the backboard and bounce into the street.

"God, Ella!" I yelled at her. She only giggled.

"Don't you remember what mom said?" She asked.

"Huh?" I said confused. She rolled her eyes.

"The car, Fang. Remember? Mrs. Martinez is adopting someone?" She said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh," I said shaking her off. "Hey, wanna run by Iggy and Nudge's house and give them a good Georgia welcome?" What made me say that? I'm kind of a loaner when it comes to people. I guess it was really rare because Ella was looking at me like I grew a second head and was working on a third.

"Uh, okay..." She said, still looking at me strangely. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, grab your bike. Let's go."

We got to Iggy's house first since he was only two doors down. I walked in. We stopped using the bell _years _ago. I walked upstairs. His door was closed and I could hear the shower on. Obviously, I was not thinking cause I just walked in and laid down on his bed, hands behind my head. I waited for about fifteen minutes before he finely came out. But, what I did not think about was if he did not bring his clothes into the bathroom like any other normal person.

"OH, GOD!" he screamed making me bolt upright. I was expecting him to be fully dressed, but he only had a towel around him.

"CAN A MAN TAKE A SHOWER IN PEACE AND _NOT_ BE WALKED IN BY _SOMEONE?!" _He yelled. I myself would be close to screaming too if I was not laughing so hard.

"Dude, what man?" I asked when I could talk. His face turned deep red after I said that.

"Get. Out." he growled. "Get out or so help me, I will drop my towel." That got me moving.

"Hurry up," I yelled from the stairs, "We're going over to Nudge's and then go meet the person Mrs. Martinez adopted!"

"I'm going to take my sweet time if I wanna!" he yelled back. Ella and I waited in the family room while he got ready. Five minutes later we were out the door.

We got to Nudge's house some time later. I think like twenty-five minutes maybe. She's a couple of blocks away. I knocked on the door. Nudge answered with Angel behind her.

"Great, yall are here." Ella said breathlessly.

"We're going to meet the person Mrs. Martinez adopted. Come on." I said with authority. Once again they looked at me strangely. "What now?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing," They all mumbled. We finally made our way to Mrs. Martinez's house

**MAX****POV**

It suddendly was gone just as quickly as it appeared. I shook my head and looked at the lady whose name, I learned, was Michelle **(AN: Sorry I'm not sure what her name is).**

"Max, honey, this is Jeff." she said

"Hi little man." I said to the little boy.

"They call me Gazzy." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked most likely looking puzzled.

"You'll learn." He said patting my back as he walked away. I stared after him smirking.I decided I like him.

"Ok," Michelle clapped getting my attention. "I bet you wanna settle in. Here's your room." She walked up the stairs. I followed, not one to be left behind. We stopped at a door and walked in. It opened to a big white room with a huge bed with light purple blankets.

"Wow." I said as I took in the room. I touched, like, everything. Then, I heard the door bell ring. Michelle ran to get it. I then heard the whispers.

_'Wings, Max.' 'Maxie, you're the _one_.' 'Maximum, do this or or die and bring the world down with you.'_ They chanted. I grabbed my head and fell onto the bed. '_SHUT UP!'_ I yelled in my head. Then all was quiet until I heard Michelle.

"Max! Some people are here to meet you!" She called.

_'Well here goes nothing' _I thought as I trudged down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Ok. I'm so sorry that I could not update last night. I went to the movies with my friend and let me tell you... Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters... Best. Movie. Ever. Ok, onto the story. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Voices**

* * *

I walked downstairs to be greeted by 5 teenagers, about my age. A mocha colored girl stepped forward. She had big chocolate brown eyes and even darker curly hair.

"Hi! I'm Monique. All my friends call me Nudge though. Hey what does Max stand for? Mackayla? Maxine? Mac-," someone clapped his hand over her mouth. He was so pale, like, picture the Cullens. That was his skin. He had strawberry blond hair that slightly hung over his eyes. He towered over me, and that's saying something. I'm about 5 5" so he had to be about 6 1".

"I'm sorry about her," he said, "She gets a little... _talkative_. Hi I'm Iggy." He held out his hand and I shook it. Next, a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes came forward. She held out a tan hand and I took it. She pulled me into a hug.

"Hi! It's sooo nice to meet you! I'm Ella. I can tell we're going to be _great_ friends!" I was a bit taken aback by this. Friends? I've never had friends. Not since the accident. More on that later I guess. When Ella backed away, a girl with long platinum blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey! I'm Ariel, but everyone calls me Angel. It's so great to meet you." she said stepping away. I looked from face to face trying to memorize everyone. _'Nudge, Iggy,Ella, Angel...' _Then I saw him. He had olive skin and black hair that completely covered one eye. He had black eyes that held my gaze until he stepped towards me.

"Hi," he said in his smooth low voice. "I'm Fang." He made no move to shake my hand so we all just stood there awkwardly.

"Um..." Ella said "Who wants to go to my house?"

"Sure." We all mumbled. Fang, though, stayed quiet. While we walked out the house, I noticed him staring at me. Huh.

* * *

**FANG POV**

When she walked down the stairs, I was paralyzed. Her sun tanned face dusted with freckles and framed by brown hair with blond streaks. She looked adorable with a pout on her lips. Wait, did I just think that? Forget about that, now. Everyone introduced themselves to Max while I just stood there and took in her beauty. After a while there was a silence. I took one step towards her, but I guess my arms were still frozen.

"Hi," I muttered. "I'm Fang." There was an awkward silence once again until Ella suggested that we all go to our house. We all muttered our agreements except me, who was still in awe of Max. We walked out the door and Max glanced up at me and held my gaze until she walked out the door.

We hung out in my basement and talked about random things. Teachers, school dances, life in general, then we got to the topic of parents.

"My parents are _way_ to over protective." Nudge said "I mean, i cant even go to the mall without telling them what mall, what time I'm leaving, and what time I'll be back. It's ridiculous!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"You think that's bad? I still have to go to the mall with my _dad!_" Ella shot back.

"What about you, Max? Anything suckish?" Iggy asked looking at her.

Her face turned red and I saw the tears in her eyes that she didn't want to show. I could tell we hit a topic that would not soon be talked about.

"Excuse me," she said through her teeth and ran into the bathroom.

"Aw, well now I feel bad." Iggy said.

Right then I was about ready to punch him in the face.

"You idiot, dude! You should have known _something_ should have happened where she had to be adopted. Christ!" I yelled, exasperated. Everyone looked at me from my outburst.

"Oh. _Now_ I see. FANG HAS A CRUSH! FANG HAS A CRUSH!" Iggy sang. I got up and actually punched him in the face, then sat back in my seat. Nudge burst out laughing.

"Ella, go check on Max she's been there for like 30 minutes." With that, Ella disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**MAX POV**

I ran into the bathroom on the verge of tears. A couple of months ago, my mother, father and I were driving to Florida. Of course I was being my annoying little self, asking 'Are we there yet?' My dad i guess got annoyed while we were on a bridge and looked back at me.

"Max," He said sternly, "We are _not_ there yet." He looked back at the road to see a car switch lanes. He swerved off the bridge. The car flipped over and over. I remember the feeling of being on a roller coaster. And then we hit the water. I can still clearly see the water filling the car, my dad trying to break out the window. Mom looked down, the water was right at my throat.

"Hold your breath, sweetie. I love you." she said with tears on her eyes. A smile on her face.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy." he gave up on the window. I took my last breath. Then everything was black. Then I woke up. I asked the nurse where my parents were. I wanted them, I needed them.

"Honey, someone will be here to talk to you soon." she said sadly.

"NO! WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!" I screamed at her.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Yes. The car crash?" I said "What about it?"

"They-" she stopped.

"They what?" I said raising my voice.

"They died in the crash, honey." The nurse quickly said.

That's when the voices started, and they were louder then ever now.

_"It's all your fault."_

_"You should have never been born."_

_"You killed your parents."_

I then heard a knock at the door.

"Max? Are you okay?" It was Ella. She sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said trying to keep the tears out of my voice. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," She said, not completely certain, but he still walked away.

I sighed and rinsed my face with cold water. I opened the door and walked unknowingly into Fang's arms. They wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed into my hair. Then he simply walked away as if nothing happened. My life is getting more and more confusing bu the second. Lord, help me.

* * *

**FAX FLUFF! Ok well I'm going to go to bed and am going to start the count down. 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! Ok night guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks to all of you guys that stayed with me. I know I have not been updating a lot so I think I'm only going to upload like once a week. It's not going to be any specified day, but at least you get a chapter right? But next week I know it will either be on a Saturday or Sunday because I have ITBS Testing so yeah. OH! And thank you for the birthday wish! You don't know how that made me feel! :) Ok, to the story.**

**Back to school**

* * *

About a week later Michelle knocked on my door.

"Hey Max," she said shyly. I have not really gotten to know her so talking to her and living in her house was kind of strange. I guess I _could_ make an attempt to fix that but... nah... yeah I'm much happier being awkward and listening to my music in solitude thank you very much.

"Hi," was my feeble attempt at a conversation. "What can I help you with?" I said after a weird moment.

"Do you want to go on a girls day? You, me, Nudge, Ella, and Angel. Wont it be fun?" She asked bouncing up and down. I'm not much of a girly girl. I would much rather play football outside with the boys, so the thought of a girls day k=made my cringe. Michelle noticed.

"I mean, we don't have to go. I guess another time-" She started, looking disappointed.

"No! It's fine! I _want _ to go!" I said a fake smile on my face. Her face lit up automatically.

"Oh, this is going to be great! Just you wait," she walked down the hall and called "Girls! She said yes!" I underestimated her.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my sweat shirt and put my hair in a pony tail. People are going to make me up, why should I have to do it myself then? I walked downstairs only to see Nudge glaring at me.

"What," I asked exasperated. "What could I possibly have done in the two seconds that I walked down the stairs?"

"It's what you did _not_ do!" she said throwing her hands up. "Go. Upstairs. _Now._" I knew better than to go against a determined Nudge so I turned around and marched upstairs with minimal complaint. She sat me down in front of a mirror and looked at me for a second. Then she went to work. Thirty minutes later, some of my hair was pulled back in this half twist thing and the rest was perfectly curled and flowing down my back.

"Really, thank you Nudge, but-" She healed up her hand.

"Buts always lead to 'Was this to much?' and let me tell you, this is _perfect._" she said through her teeth. I put mu hands up and slowly backed out of the bathroom and down stairs.

"You guys ready?" Ella asked.

"Yes,"

"No," Nudge and I said at the same time.

"No?"

"Yes?" We looked at each other appalled.

"Ok, guys I'm in the car." And with that I walked into the car, towards whatever horrible fate awaited me.

* * *

**AN: I know this is kind of a short filler, but ... whatever. At least I got a chapter out right? I swear I will try to update over the weekend but I mar or may not be able to. Ok. Fly on my readers. :)**

**::: (\_(\ **  
***: (=' :') :* **  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» **

**Last time I put my bunny she ended up without a head... Lets wish for the best :) **

**NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok so this is only going to be a AN. I'm soooooo sorry. I was typing and then I got up to get something for my mom and now my whole chapter is deleted. I'm really sorry but I'm really sad right now and I think I'm going to try to write again next week. SORRY! You have no idea how bad I feel right now. But DO NOT think that I am ending the story. I AM NOT. I REPEAT I AM NOT! Ok. Well thats it. Bye guys. Fly on! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I realized that I forgot to put in a HUGE part of the last chapter so here's:**

** Back to school Part 2.**

* * *

A lose bun sat in the back of my head with a few curls coming from it. Two delicate curls framed my face and my hair was tipped black. I have to admit, it looked great. For the last excursion in our girl's day, we stopped at the mall to go dress shopping.

"Thank god you came to us right before school starts." Nudge said holding up a red dress to my body. "We have enough time to get you a dress for homecoming!" She squealed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Homecoming?" I said appalled. Homecoming. A lot of people in a small dark room. Nope not for me.

"Yes, homecoming." Ella said coming up behind me. "What do you think of this one?" She asked us. I wrinkled my nose.

"To much pink." I said. Nudge and Ella gasped.

"You can _never_ have to much pink!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands. "As long as you guys are having your fun," I said drifting towards the chairs. "I'll be over-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Nudge asked grabbing my wrist.

"I'm just going to sit..."I trailed off, noticing something dancing along the ceiling.

"Oh, no you're not." She said dragging me back to where Ella was left standing. " Here," she said handing me a dress. "Go try this on." Groaning, I obeyed. As I walked through the entry way of the dressing room, the shadows made their way down the wall. They ghosted closer to me, leaving commit like tales behind them. Shaking in my shoes, I raised a hand and tried to push one away. It hesitated for a moment then went through my hand, making it's way up my arm, to my neck. I suppressed a scream as it wrapped around it, squeezing.

"Hey, Max," Ella called. "You almost done?" Shoot. I forgot that I had to put the dress on.

"Yeah! One sec!" I yelled back trying to keep the utter fear out of my voice. I quickly slipped off my clothes and put on the black dress. It had black lace down the arms and blue lace in the front. The bottom flared out from the waist but not to far out. It was actually pretty cute. I quickly walked out of the claustrophobic room. When i came into their view, their mouths dropped open. I turned in a circle to display the dress for them. When I looked up, my eyes widened. standing in front of me, was the biggest shadow I have ever seen. It slowly took shape and became the outline of Fang's body.

"What the," I said under my breath. I touched it, wondering if I could seek some kind of comfort. I was sucked into a vortex almost. I stood up as soon as the walls around me stopped moving. I stood in an entry way. Fang and I were talking. He suddenly took a step towards me. Not me, me. The me that he was talking to. I know confusing. I flinched thinking he was going to hit me for some reason. His hand rested on my face, a gentle caress. The room started to get fuzzy around the edges, then I was sucked back to the shop.

"Max? Maxie?" Ella and Nudge were waving their hands in front of my face.

"Um," I said, still discombobulated. "Do you think we can go home? I'm kind of tired."

"Oh. Yeah. We have to do this again soon." Nudge said with a smile.

"Definitely!" I said perkily. I quickly changed back into my clothes and went to put the dress on the rack. The shadow re appeared at my side. I jumped and Michelle noticed.

"Max you have to buy that dress! It looks adorable!" She yelled over to me. I hung my head as she took out her credit card, and paid for the dress. We walked out of the store and all hopped into the car.

* * *

**Okay. I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of weird and strange and maybe incomplete, but I wanted to get this chapter up before 12:00. So I want you guys to know that I will start working on the next chapter as soon as this one is up. Okay? Good. Please some R&R? That would be awesome. Okay Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys :(

I'm so sorry to admit that i will not be able to wright any more of this story until after December. I have huge tests coming up, and a lot of things to prepare for. But i will not end the story. I absloutely refuse to. I will not abandon one story, you can count on that. I am once again sooooo sorry and i swear i think about you guys every day... its one of the reasons why I have to study so much. I hope you guys dont hate me to much *Weak smile* sorry! See you December 12!

-Ravenofthenight1621


End file.
